Because I Said So
by Ariannah360
Summary: Brick loves being dominant. He gets his way, regardless of who he deals with, and I can't stand it. REDS.


**Title –** Because I Said So

**Summary –** Brick loves being dominant. He gets his way, regardless of who he deals with, and I can't stand it. REDS.

**Pairing(s) –** Reds

**Rating –** T

**Status –** Oneshot

**Important Notes – **Random idea for a story. That is all.

**Disclaimer –** I don't own the Powerpuff Girls.

**XXX**

Brick was never good with nice words. Words, yes, but _nice_ ones – that was a different story. I don't know what changed him from a rambunctiously loud wild child to a dark, mysteriously calm figure. His personality hasn't changed much; just that he's more composed. Like me.

I also just can't get over the fact that he's a _brooding, compulsive jerk_. A big one, too. And although he's calm, that doesn't mean he's not immature. He deserves a swift kick to the –

"Why do you look so pissy?" I growled in frustration and glared at Brick. Through half lidded eyes, he gave me a look. We were both in the schoolyard at free period. Through some kind of "coincidence" – though Buttercup and Butch had suspiciously smirked at us – we were paired up to make a project based on the anatomy. Brick, being the thick-headed idiot he is, suggested a rather insulting part of the body to study, and he couldn't stop snickering at the images in the textbook. I wrinkled my nose in disgust and he just winked at me. Gross.

I argued against it, stating he was a vulgar moron, and he argued back, calling me a boring ninny. Me!_ A_ _boring ninny_. Can you believe the guy? I'm not boring! Just scan through my background and you'll find possibly every interesting thing about me there is to _know_. The fighting monsters, the over-the-top-incidental haircut, the ice breath, and speaking _Mandarin, Wu, Yue, and Min Chinese for God's sake._

He thinks that just because he was born out of a toilet that he's the top notch exciting subject. Well, news flash: _you've got another thing coming_. You are standing amid Powerpuff Girl and Commander and Leader, Blossom Utonium. Take a step back.

Back to the current situation, Brick was still snickering at the not-so-flattering pictures, looking me up and down every now and then. What was he ogling at? I have internal genitals. Get over it.

I slammed my own textbook closed and scowled at him. He gave me a weird smile and said, "Such an ugly expression on such a pretty face."

"That has to be the exact opposite for you," I countered nastily, scooting away from him. He raised an eyebrow.

"So you're saying I have a pretty expression?" Dang it. He was good with loopholes. Perhaps too good. I just sighed loudly and ignored the smug looks he sent me. The rest of the period went quietly, which was surprising considering this was the last one of the day. Brick was unusually cooperative that day. I thought of asking him what was up, but faltered.

When the bell from inside the school sounded, he abruptly stood up and slammed his own textbook closed, startling me. He shoved it in his bag and turned to me. I stood up, slinging my bag over my shoulder.

The bad thing is that Brick is always the first and last person I see at school. Why, you ask? We're locker buddies. Yay.

"Blossom," he says, pulling out his jacket from the locker, "You're making the sculpture and I'm writing the report."

I looked at him incredulously. "What if _I_ wanna do the writing?"

He gave me a bored look. "That's a damn shame. Because I'm doing it."

"But you're better at arts and crafts than I am, we could get it done faster!"

"But I'm better at wordplay, my little Sakura." I curled my lip. He was just so _infuriating_. That pet name puts me on edge.

"Exactly _why _do I have to follow your orders?"

He furrowed an eyebrow and raised the other. "It doesn't matter who's better at what. You wanna get this over with, right? Well, then I suggest you follow my orders."

"I need a reason to."

He looked at me indifferently and closed his locker. "Jesus, take the wheel," he muttered, rolling his eyes to the ceiling. I kept staring at him, my narrowed eyes appearing as slits.

"You need a reason to," he repeated. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and one of the corners of his mouth pulled up. He took a step closer and leaned forward.

"_Because I said so_." My eyes were wide with shock. He wouldn't take no for an answer, would he? I expected him to step away and walk off just then, but he didn't. Instead he stared right into my face. That made me a little uncomfortable. The smile he wore was now replaced with an expressionless, half-lidded face.

What could he be thinking? Did I look weird? Was there something on my nose? I knew I shouldn't have just scarfed down those pancakes Bubbles made for bre –

_What am I thinking_? With each second, I was becoming more and more like an insecure, anxious teenage girl.

That was not a good thing.

That meant he had an effect on me. He did not have an effect on me. He could never have an effect on me. He never _will_ have an effect on me.

…Will he?

"You're cute when you're nervous." Brick used Flirtatious Charm! It's super effective!

I blinked out of my thoughts and stepped back. I hadn't even noticed how warm my cheeks were. That kind of temperature could've rivaled the Sun's.

He tilted his head the slightest bit. "What's wrong, Blossom? You look kinda jumpy." His voice dripped of scorn. He chuckled, and that's when he decided to walk away.

Before he walked a mere few feet away, he turned his head to the side and said to me, "I'll be at your house tomorrow to work on the assignment. You'd better have started by then." And he was gone. I let out a breath.

He was never good with nice words. But maybe, just _maybe_, that's something I could learn to live with.

Yep. I was definitely starting on the sculpture today.

**XXX**

_I think I did pretty well with Blossom's POV. I think that's how she, herself, would look at things. _

_Honestly, I don't like how people are starting to write Brick as a character these days. He's still Rowdyruff, am I right? And even if he calms down, he'll still have that large portion of immaturity and imperiousness in him, and that's one of his flaws that I really love. _

_Read and Review please._


End file.
